Ein Gryffindor Spricht
by Lk Ivy
Summary: Snape sieht sich mit einer unerwarteten Anfrage konfrontiert. Post-OoTP
1. Der Mut der Verzweifelten

**Author's notes**: Die Originalbezeichnungen für ZAGs (OWLs) und UTZs (NEWTs) wurden beibehalten. Da aber das Konzept der Zaubererlevel in PoA meiner Meinung nach ohnehin falsch übersetzt wurde (wie scheinbar so vieles anderes), habe ich da wenig Gewissensbisse. Ich kenne die deutschen Bücher nur durch kurzes Überfliegen, habe aber versucht mich mit dem Rest des Texts an ihnen anzupassen. ** Disclaimer ** : Standard disclaimer applies 

Dieses Mal war Albus zu weit gegangen. 

Snape stürmte missmutig aus Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer, hinunter zu den Kerkerräumen, um seinen Unterricht für die Zweitklässler vorzubereiten. 

_Fünf Jahre_. Fünf Jahre hatte er das Gesicht des Jungen ertragen müssen, und obwohl andere ihm widersprechen würden, so hatte er doch große Geduld bewiesen. Hatte hartnäckig den Versuchen des Gryffindors entgegengearbeitet, sich allzu sehr hervorzuspielen. Was sehr viel Mühe gekostet hatte, und nicht immer erfolgreich war. 

Aber Potter war jetzt nicht mehr sein Problem. Oder hätte es zumindest nicht mehr sein sollen. 

Nach Potters erwartungsgemäß durchschnittlichen Erfolgen bei seinen OWLs, hatte Snape die Möglichkeit ihn von seinem Unterricht "Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" auszuschließen. Snape stand es frei, jeden der kein "Außergewöhnlich" vorzuweisen hatte, abzulehnen. Somit konnte er mit dem Destillat aus den letzten fünften Klassen aller vier Häuser arbeiten. Es sollte eine Klasse sein mit weniger Inkompetenz, Faulheit und genereller Idiotie. Schüler, die er tatsächlich auf die Ebene von Menschen heben würde. Potter hatte dort nichts zu suchen. 

Hätte Albus nicht interveniert. 

_'Tee, Severus?'_ Jahrelange Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass die Worte keine Höfflichkeitsgeste Dumbledores waren, sondern eine Drohung. Jedes Mal wenn er sie hörte, wusste er, etwas Unangenehmes würde folgen. Wie sich gerade eben ein weiteres Mal bestätigt hatte. 

Der Bengel musste Albus irgendwie weich geklopft haben, dass war sicher. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein wenig auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt, jetzt da sein vermaledeiter Pate verschieden war. 

Und dieses Mal hatte Albus Snape großzügigerweise ganze zwei Tage vorher Bescheid gegeben, um sich mental vorzubereiten, bevor er die Sechstklässler zum ersten Mal im Schuljahr unterrichten würde. Er hätte dem alten Herrn durchaus zugetraut, ihn im Dunkeln zu lassen, bis er dann aus Potters persistenten Präsenz in seinem Unterricht mit kühler Logik schlussfolgern durfte, dass Albus schon wieder einmal ein schiefes Ding gedreht hatte. 

Gryffindorfairness. Ha! 

Snape schritt hastig in sein Klassenzimmer, registrierte aber nicht, dass die Tür weit offen gestanden hatte. Vorne am Pult, nahm er einen Stapel Pergamentrollen mit Prüfungsfragen für die Zweitklässler aus einer Lade heraus und kontrollierte vorsichtshalber schon im Voraus, ob er noch genug an roter Tinte in seinem Tintenfass hatte. Es war über die zwei Monate Semesterferien fast vollständig ausgetrocknet. Snape verplante kurzerhand seinen Abend damit, am See Purpurschnecken ernten zu gehen. 

Erst als er mit ruckartigen Bewegungen die Zutaten für den heutigen Tag auf eine Werkbank auslegen wollte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein im Raum war. Hinten in der letzten Reihe saß jemand. 

Snape verfluchte kurz seine Unaufmerksamkeit, richtete sich langsam auf und drehte sich so unheilvoll wie möglich zu entsprechender Person um. 

Longbottom. Noch so einer! Noch einer, den er nie wieder unterrichten musste. Was tiefe Erleichterung in Snape auslöste, denn dieser Knabe war die personifizierte Inkompetenz. 

Was zum Teufel wollte der Junge bloß hier? Er traute ihm ja einiges zu, aber nicht einmal Longbottom konnte vergessen haben, dass er dieses Fach in diesem Jahr nicht belegt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sich der Tölpel verlaufen. 

"Mr. Longbottom! Was, wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten, haben_ Sie_ hier verloren?" Snape vollführte mit einem Arm eine ausladende Geste, die das gesamte Klassenzimmer umfasste, und da Snape eben Snape war, womöglich auch den Kerkerkomplex und ganz Hogwarts. 

"Sir?" kam die nervöse Antwort. 

"Longbottom, ich habe Ihnen eine sehr einfache Frage gestellt, die selbst Sie in der Lage sein sollten zu beantworten." 

Der Junge stand langsam auf und kam auf Snape zu. 

"Uhm. Sir, ich wollte sie etwas fragen," sagte Neville, und spielte nervös mit seinen Händen. Snape sah auf die kleinen, dicklichen Finger herab, und bemerkte, dass die Fingernägel bis nach hinten abgenagt waren. 

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich mit Abscheu, und er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Stellte sich sogar etwas breitbeiniger vor Neville hin. "Nur zu. Stellen Sie Ihre Frage. Wenn das hilft Sie dadurch eher aus meinen Räumlichkeiten zu entfernen." 

"Ich - ich wollte wissen, ob Sie mich vielleicht - ich meine, ob Sie vielleicht bereit wären," druckste Neville herum, und Snape verlor rasch die Geduld. 

"Raus damit!" herrschte er ihn an. 

"_Würden sich mich in Ihre Klasse aufnehmen_?" brach es aus Neville hervor. Beide starrten sich gegenseitig mit überraschten Gesichtern an. 

Snapes verfinsterte sich schnell. War das ein Witz? Ein Streich, zu den die anderen Gryffindors den Bengel angespornt hatten? 

"Wie bitte?" sagte er mit gefährlichen Ton in der Stimme. 

Neville, der sich noch nicht davon erholt zu haben schien, sein Anliegen vorgebracht zu haben, starrte mit leicht wässrigen Augen zu Snape hinauf; schien sich nicht mehr bewegen zu können. 

"I-In Ihren Fortgeschrittenenkurs. Ich würde gerne -," 

"Sie würden gern," wiederholte Snape mit ebenem Ton. "Und warum sollte ich wohl noch zwei Jahre im Angesicht Ihrer Unfähigkeit verbringen wollen? Zwei Jahre mit Ihrer Ungeschicktheit; mit misshandelten Wurzeln, endlosen Reihen von stümperhaft zusammengebrauten Tränken, und einem Kesselverbrauch der den gesamten Industriezweig durch eine wirtschaftliche Stagnation verhelfen könnte. Warum also?" 

"Weil," sagte Neville, jedoch sehr unsicher und schwach. "Weil es wirklich eine Leistung für Sie wäre wenn Sie mich durchbringen würden?" 

Idiot. 

Snape starrte Neville mit verengten Augen an. Wer hatte ihm denn den Unsinn eingeredet? Fünf Jahre, und der Bengel bewies eine derartig eklatante Fehleinschätzung von Snapes Wesen. Was kümmerte es denn Snape wie es Longbottom in seiner Schullaufbahn erging. Snape hatte keinerlei Ambitionen, Schüler die nicht die entsprechenden angeborenen Fähigkeiten besaßen und nicht zur Arbeit bereit waren, durch Hogwarts zu schleusen. Noch dazu mit einem guten Abschluss. 

Zeit dem Jungen ein wenig Realitätsnähe beizubringen. 

"Longbottom. Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht die erforderlichen Leistungen in Ihren OWLs erbracht haben, die ich zur Voraussetzung für die Teilnahme an meinem Kurs bestimmt habe?" 

"Ja, aber ich dachte, da Sie doch Harry -," 

"Potter!" zischte Snape, und Neville zuckte zusammen. "_Potter_ hat _nichts mit dieser Angelegenheit zu tun. __Potter hat keinerlei Einfluss darauf wie ich meinen Kurs gestalte oder wen ich darin aufnehme, und Sie, Longbottom, täten gut daran, dass nicht zu vergessen!" _

Sachte, sachte, tadelte sich Snape. Er hatte genug Zeit - die nächsten zwei Jahre um genau zu sein - seine Wut an Potter selbst auszulassen. Longbottom war Ärgernis genug, um seinen ganz persönlichen Wutausbruch zu provozieren. 

Neville schniefte einmal kurz, und aus irgendeinem Grund assoziierte Snape es sofort mit Schwäche. Die dazu auch noch öffentlich zur Schau getragen wurde. 

_Ja, Longbottom war sehr wohl in der Lage einen ganz persönlichen Wutausbruch zu provozieren. _

Er musterte den Jungen lange, der mittlerweile leicht gebückt dastand, als ob er sich von einem körperlichen Schlag wegducken würden, den er jeden Augenblick erwartete; Longbottoms Augen waren weit geöffnet und unsicher, aber er vermied direkten Augenkontakt. 

Er war direkt versteinert vor Angst. Das war nichts Neues. 

Warum also sollte der Junge sich freiwillig hierher begeben und sich demütigen lassen. Und dieses Erlebnis auch noch auf weitere zwei Jahre ausdehnen wollen. Er musste doch wissen, dass er hier nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden würde. 

Mit dem Jungen stimmte etwas nicht. 

"Also Longbottom. Ich muss gestehen, ich werde aus Ihnen nicht schlau. Warum wollen Sie in meinen Kurs?" 

"Weil ich denke, dass ich gut darin sein könnte, Sir," kam die zögerliche Antwort, in der aber ein guter Batzen plumper Gryffindorcourage mitschwang. 

"Welcher Teufel," sagte Snape mit Tücke, "hat _Sie_ denn geritten? Ich muss Sie kaum an Ihre bisherigen Leistungen erinnern. Wenn Sie diese als 'gut' in Ihrem Gedächtnis haben, haben Sie die gesamte Skala umdefiniert. Und, ganz abgesehen davon ist 'gut' nicht ausreichendes Zugangskriterium. Und glauben Sie mir, unter welchen Illusionen Sie auch immer bezüglich Ihrer Leistung stehen mögen, ein 'außergewöhnlich' werden Sie niemals zu Stande bringen." 

Anstatt wie gewöhnlich zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammenzuschrumpfen, sah Snape wie Neville wütend wurde. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht kam dieses Mal nicht von Scham allein. 

Interessant. 

"I-Ich bin sehr gut in Kräuterkunde und kann fast alle Stoffe aus 'Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze' aufzählen nach Verwendungszweck -," 

"Das ist wohl kaum ausreichend um -," warf Snape dazwischen, doch Neville war wie eine schwerfällige Eisenbahn die - einmal in Bewegung gesetzt - nicht mehr zu stoppen war; und so fuhr er unbeirrt fort als ob er Angst davor hatte, was passieren würde, wenn er aufhörte zu reden. 

"- und ich denke ich werde mir die Herstellungsverfahren genauso gut einprägen können wie die Zutaten, darin war ich immer schon nicht schlecht. Außer in Tests, aber das lag nicht daran, dass ich nichts weiß, sondern daran, dass ich zu nervös bei Tests bin." 

Stille folgte, in der sich Neville schließlich bewusst wurde, wie finster Snape ihn anstarrte. 

"Longbottom, wagen Sie es _nie wieder mich zu unterbrechen. Verstanden?" Snapes Stimme war leise und schneidend. _

"J-ja , Sir." 

"Wie ich eben schon sagte, bevor Sie mich so rüde unterbrachen: Wissen um die Herstellung und Inhalt von Tränken ist kaum ausreichend für deren erfolgreiche Zubereitung. Es bedarf Disziplin und Fingerspitzengefühl. Und ein gewisses Maß an Körperkontrolle. Sehen Sie sich doch Ihre Hände mal an." 

Beide blickten auf Nevilles schwach zitternde Hände hinab. Neville umklammerte sofort eine Hand mit der anderen und presste beide gegen seinen Bauch, um sie ruhig zu halten. 

Der Junge wollte es scheinbar nicht einsehen. Na schön, dann würde Snape das so gerühmte Wissen testen. 

"Glauben Sie wirklich Sie wären jetzt - da Sie zittern wie Espenlaub - in der Lage, sagen wir, die richtige Prise Quarzsand in den Aperio-Trank zu mischen; glauben Sie wären imstande den feinen Übergang von Aquamarin zu dunklem Amethyst zu erkennen, um abzuschätzen, wann genug Quarz in der brodelnden Flüssigkeit ist?" 

"J-Ja. Sir," stotterte Neville automatisch, sichtlich erschrocken, dass der Unterricht scheinbar schon losging. Um Snapes Lippen spielte ein grausames Lächeln. Etwas wie ein Schluckauf durchfuhr Neville. "Wenn - wenn Quarz wirklich in Aperio reingehören würde. Was es nicht tut, S-sir , sondern Platinpulver." 

Snape dreht sich mit wehenden Roben um. 

"Mr. Longbottom. Dieses Kleinod an Wissen wird Ihnen auch nicht helfen mich zu überzeugen. Gehen Sie. Ich bin sicher Sie haben bald Unterricht." 

"Aber -" 

"Longbottom." sagte Snape noch einmal warnend. 

Die erwarteten, sich entfernenden Schritte blieben aus. Snape kniff sich den Nasenrücken. Das Erlebnis vor zwei Monaten in den Tiefen des Zaubereiministeriums schien Longbottom unerwartete und unangebrachte Courage eingeflößt zu haben. Verdammter Gryffindor. Wie der Rest, hatte auch er mehr Mut als Verstand. Vielleicht war Potters Paket an Altruismus, fehlgeleiteten Muts und Naivität auch einfach nur ansteckend. Wer wusste schon wie viel Einfluss der Junge auf den Rest im Gryffindorturm ausübte. Vielleicht - vielleicht war dies etwas wogegen Snape arbeiten konnte. Angefangen mit - Longbottom. Er konnte Longbottom ins offene Messer laufen lassen, ihn weiterhin demütigen, und ihm auf eindringlichste Art beweisen, dass Potters Weg nicht der einzige war. 

Er bezweifelte es sehr, aber vielleicht erwies sich der Bursche ja zum Schluss doch fähiger als gedacht. 

Er blickte zurück auf Neville, der die Lippen zusammengepresst hatte und versuchte möglichst den Eindruck von Standhaftigkeit zu vermitteln. 

"In Ordnung, Mr. Longbottom," sagte Snape, und Nevilles Mund öffnete sich in Verblüffung. "Sie bekommen eine Probezeit bei mir um sich zu bewähren. Danach werde ich Ihre Fähigkeiten, oder deren Mangel neu bewerten, und darüber entscheiden ob Sie es Wert sind, an den NEWTs teilzunehmen. Gehen Sie jetzt." 

"D-Danke, Sir," stotterte Neville. "Ich -" 

Snape winkte ihn lediglich ab. Neville nickte ruckartig, machte kehrt und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer, aber nicht bevor Snape die Mischung aus Erleichterung, Erstaunen und absoluten Terror auf seinem runden Gesicht sehen konnte. 

Snape verharrte noch eine ganze Weile, mit Blick zur Kerkertür. Schließlich drehte er sich zu seinem Pult um, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, murmelte einen Spruch und sah zu, wie sich noch ein paar zusätzliche Fragen auf den Tests der Zweitklässler formten. 

Das volle Ausmaß seiner Entscheidung wollte erst allmählich in sein Bewusstsein sinken.

Bei Merlins Barte. Er würde tatsächlich Neville Longbottom noch einmal unterrichten. Freiwillig. Na, wenn das mal keine Neuigkeit war. _'Tee, Albus?'_

~ 

Zwei Tage später stand Snape vor seinen Sechstklässlern. 

"Wenn Sie glauben, Sie wären hier weil Sie Außergewöhnliches in Ihren OWLs vollbracht haben, muss ich Sie alle - ja auch Sie Ms. Granger - enttäuschen. Wie sie sehen -," und hier deutete er auf Potter und Longbottom, die beide rot anliefen, "- wurden in diesem Jahr die Zugangsbeschränkungen etwas lockerer gehandhabt als sonst. Ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, dass sich an meinen Anforderungen an Sie nichts geändert hat. Leistungsabfälle werden nicht toleriert, und enden mit einem Verweis von meinem Kurs. Legen Sie ihre Federkiele zur Seite, wir beginnen mit dem Aperio-Trank..." 

~ 


	2. Bewährungsproben zur Stunde eins

**Author notes**: Ich bin ganz überwältigt von den lieben Reviews. Vielen Dank! Ich muss nur erwähnen, dass ich kein Händchen für Epen habe, also erwartet bitte kein 'Neville allein gegen Voldemort'-Fic. Ich bin mehr an Interaktion und Charaktere interessiert, und einem Plot das diesen Zwecken dienlich ist. **Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies **Spoilers**: FB, GoF, OotP

"Aperio. Wahrheitselixier." Snape stellte die Worte in den Raum, und hielt dann inne um sie auf alle Anwesenden einwirken zu lassen.

"Zugegeben," fuhr er nach angemessener Pause fort, "es gibt stärker wirkende Varianten der Veritasreihe als diese hier, jedoch erweist sich Aperio stets als idealer Einstieg für die Einführungsvorlesung. Die Herstellung ist für Ihren Jahrgang angemessen kompliziert und ich werde Ihren Erfolg als Basis zur Bewertung ihrer Fähigkeiten heranziehen. Sie werden selbst sehr schnell feststellen, ob Sie hier Fehl am Platze sind oder nicht." Erneut tastete er mit seinen Augen die Reihen der Schüler ab. "Betrachten Sie dies als mein Begrüßungsgeschenk. Willkommen in meinem Kurs."

Snape war nicht minder stolz auf diese Einführung als auf die Rede, die er jedes Jahr den Erstjährigen vorwarf. Er sah mit Genugtuung wie sich die nervenzereibende Wirkung seiner Worte in den jungen, blassen Gesichtern widerspiegelte.

"Aperio weist gewisse Unzulänglichkeiten auf - auf die ich später noch zu sprechen kommen werde - einer seiner entscheidenden Vorteile jedoch ist, dass, im Gegensatz zu anderen Elixieren diesen Typs, die Anwendung von Aperio nicht der Kontrolle des Zaubereiministeriums unterworfen ist."

Snape taxierte Potter mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

"Was mich," und er nahm die Augen nicht von Harry, "in die günstige Lage versetzt, es an jemanden von Ihnen am Ende der Stunde testen zu können." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem ominösen Lächeln, als Potter sich erschrocken in seinem Stuhl aufrichtete.

Er wandte sich wieder der gesamten Klasse zu.

"Welche Mängel hat der Trank?"

Wie erwartet, schoss Grangers Hand nach oben. Sie hatte jedoch Konkurrenz. Von den Ravenclaws meldeten sich ein paar, und selbst ein Hufflepuffjunge hob zögerlich seinen Arm. Snape war nicht naiv genug, zu glauben, dass der Wettbewerb, dem Granger dieses Jahr zweifelsohne ausgesetzt sein würde, das vorlaute Gör in seine Schranken verweisen würde, aber er konnte zumindest versuchen nachzuhelfen. Somit wählte er einen verängstigt dreinschauenden Ravenclawjungen.

"Sir, Aperio verdirbt sehr schnell in seiner Flasche. Man kann es nicht lange aufbewahren. Außerdem ist es leicht zu neutralisieren, bzw. das ist gleichzeitig der Grund warum es so schwer herzustellen ist. Es ist sehr empfindlich wenn es um Mengen geht. Ein Milligramm zuviel oder zuwenig vom Ingwer und es ist unbrauchbar."

"_Das_, Mr. Boot," sagte Snape giftig, "ist kein Nachteil sondern eine Herausforderung an denjenigen der es zusammenbraut. Es schmerzt mich, dass diese Erkenntnis nach fünf Jahren immer noch nicht in Ihr Bewusstsein vorgedrungen ist. Weitere Mängel?"

Der Junge war für gewöhnlich ein Quell an Wissen. Schade eigentlich, dass er diese Chance sich vor Granger zu profilieren, verschenkt hatte. Snape konnte Grangers Hand förmlich wedeln sehen. Er überging sie erneut, und deutete Boot an weiterzusprechen.

"Uhm. Es kann nicht bedingungslos Geheimnisse aus einem herauszwingen. Dazu ist es zu schwach. Soll heißen, alles was man tun muss, ist den Mund zu halten wenn man einen Gedanken nicht preisgegeben will. Sobald man aber erst mal redet, kann man die Wirkung von Aperio nicht umgehen."

Snape nickte kurz. "Korrekt. Zur Zubereitung. Was ist die Kernkomponente von Aperio?"

Dieselben Schüler wie eben meldeten sich erneut. Snapes Blick wanderte über seine Klasse, und streifte dieses Mal Longbottom, mit dem etwas Eigentümliches vorzugehen schien. Der Junge saß steif wie ein Brett in seinem Sitz. Snape bildete sich ein, er könne seine Hauptschlagader wild an seinem Hals pochen sehen. Auch war im der Schweiß auf der Stirn ausgebrochen. 

_Merlin, was war jetzt wieder verkehrt?_ Der Junge hatte früher ja oft genug seinen Unterricht wegen diverser Leiden unterbrochen, aber für gewöhnlich ließ er sich damit Zeit, bis _nach_ dem Testen seiner Tränke. Dann hatte er zumindest einen im Ansatz triftigen Grund, wenn er es wieder einmal zuwege gebracht hatte, sich selbst zu vergiften.

Es schien als ob Longbottom sich auf etwas vorbereiten würde, so wie seine Augen unruhig umherhuschten, wie gierig er blickte… 

Snape wusste es in _dem_ Augenblick. Der Junge _kannte die Antwort. Er __wollte antworten. Longbottom haderte mit sich selbst, wollte antworten, hatte aber zuviel Angst davor, sich zu blamieren; oder, was wohl eher der Fall zu sein schien, von Snape bloßgestellt zu werden._

Langsam jedoch hob sich die schweißnasse Hand, und Neville starrte sie gleichzeitig zu Tode erschrocken an, als ob sie aus eigenem Antrieb heraus handelte und er entsetzt darüber wäre, was sie da _verdammtnochmal tue._

Snape richtete sich auf und faltete seine Hände vor seinem Körper. "Mr. Longbottom," sagte er ruhig.

Die Gryffindors und Slytherins im Raum drehten sich zu Neville um, und starrten ihn gebannt an. Nevilles Augen fixierten sich auf Snape, als wäre seine Gestalt ein Rettungsanker vor den durchdringenden Blicken seiner Klassenkameraden.

"F-Feder," krächzte er in die angespannte Stille hinein. "Von einem Jobberknoll."

Snape sah dem Jungen förmlich an, wie er sich fieberhaft wünschte, nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu stehen.

"Korrekt," sagte Snape kurz angebunden. 

Mehr Stille. Snape musste zugeben es war eine beeindruckende Stille, von einer derartig durchdringenden Qualität wie er sie an seinen besten Tagen nicht zu provozieren vermochte. Selbst die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, die nichts von Longbottoms bezeichnender Ignoranz bezüglich seines Fachs wussten, wurden davon angesteckt.

Snape drehte sich von der Klasse weg und ging auf sein Pult zu. Wenige Augenpaare folgten ihm.

Vorne auf dem Tisch des Professors, verhüllt von einem hellgrauen, fließenden Tuch, stand das heutige Exponat für die Sechstklässler. Snapes Klassen bekamen selten Anschauungsmaterial vorgesetzt. Es war ein Luxus, den Snape sich nur bei den sechsten und siebten Jahrgangsstufen erlaubte.

"Dies hier," begann Snape, mit Nachdruck in der Stimme, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden wieder auf sich zu lenken, "_ist_ ein Jobberknoll."

Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung brachte er das glatte Tuch dazu, von dem Objekt darunter abzugleiten, und gab den Blick frei auf einen kleinen, kuppelförmigen Vogelkäfig. Darin saß ein winziger blaugefiederter Vogel schweigsam auf einer Quersprosse. Seine Federn, die später für das Elixier verwendet werden würden, waren weiß gesprenkelt. Alle bekannten Wahrheitstränke wiesen diese Federn als gemeinsame Komponente auf.

Snape brüstete sich, dafür verantwortlich zu sein, dass keines der jungen Mädchen beim Anblick des possierlichen Tierchens verzückte Laute ausstieß, obwohl er den Drang dazu von einigen Gesichtern ablesen konnte. Viele reckten ihre Hälse um das Vögelchen besser erblicken zu können.

"Ich zeige Ihnen dieses Exemplar nicht aus Spaß an der Freude. Ihr Curriculum sieht jedoch Ornithologie in diesem Sinne nicht vor. Zweifelsohne würde es unter die Pflicht Ihres derzeitigen Lehrers für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fallen. Ich bezweifle aber zutiefst, dass er diese wahrnehmen wird. Es scheint, dieses arme Tierchen hier ist nicht Biest genug um seine Beachtung zu finden, wehrlos wie es ist. Nun, ja. Wie heißt es doch: Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern."

Snape brach ab als sich unter den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs entrüstetes Murren und Gemurmel breit machte. Er lächelte mit boshafter Genugtuung in die Runde, welches nur von seinen Slytherins erwidert wurde. Ach, es war so einfach die Stimmung der Masse zu lenken.

"Wenn ich fortfahren darf? Gut. Auch werden Sie dieser Gattung kaum in Ihrem Kräuterkundeunterricht begegnen, und erst recht nicht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Und _niemand_ wusste das besser als er. _Verdammt_.

Nicht ablenken lassen, ermahnte sich Snape. Es ging nicht an, seine Verbitterung über die Stelle zur Schau zu stellen.

"So fällt es auf mich, Ihre klaffenden Wissenslücken wenigstens ansatzweise zu stopfen, und Ihnen ein Mindestmaß an fächerübergreifenden Kenntnissen beizubringen. Prägen Sie sich das Aussehen des Jobberknolls hier gut ein. Es ist ein äußerst nützliches Tier. Wer weiß, manch einer von Ihnen wird eines Tages Gebrauch von ihm machen."

Er blickte in die Runde, die gebannt noch immer den Vogel anstarrte.

"Worauf warten Sie noch?" bellte er sie an, und die Klasse fuhr erschrocken zusammen. "Beginnen Sie mit ihrem Trank."

Snape holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf die Tafel, auf der - als ob eine unsichtbare Hand Feder führte - die Zutaten und Brauanweisungen in Kreide gezeichnet wurden. 

Als alle damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Sachen herzurichten, ging er mit einem Tablett voller Federn, die auf einem grauen Tuch gebettet waren und magisch an ihm hafteten, durch die Bänke, und verteilte sein wertvolles Gut.

Danach nahm er an seinem Pult Platz, und nutzte die Zeit sich seine sechste Klasse genauer zu betrachten. Den Großteil der Schüler machten die Ravenclaws und Slytherins aus. Die Handvoll Hufflepuffs saß zu einem Grüppchen geballt in einer Ecke am hinteren Ende des Kerkerraums; Schafe, die sie waren. Stets darauf bedacht sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Keinerlei Ambitionen vom Hintergrund hervorzustechen. Die Gryffindors waren verstreut auf ihren üblichen Plätzen, und schienen mit den Ravenclaws gut zurechtzukommen.

_Interhauspolitik_. Es war ein interessantes Spiel. Snape beobachtete oft mit Genuss die unsichtbaren Mächteränke, deren sich die Schüler - abgesehen von ein paar Slytherins - nicht einmal bewusst waren.  

Da war Gryffindor. Je weniger über Gryffindor gesagt wurde desto besser. Gleiches für Hufflepuff.

Dann sein Slytherin. Slytherin stand stets etwas abseits, jedoch hatte es einen Fastverbündeten in Ravenclaw. Scharfer Verstand wurde von beiden Häusern hoch geachtet. Im gleichen Maße war Durchschnittlichkeit von beiden verpönt. Obwohl es nicht offensichtlich war, so sah doch Ravenclaw auf Hufflepuff herab. Snape war vielleicht der einzige der dies zu erkennen vermochte. Oder wollte. Er betete, dass es dem Dunklen Lord nie in den Sinn kommen möge, Gleichgesinnte im Haus der Raben zu suchen, denn Snape befürchtete, er würde sie finden.

Snape schnaubte, und sein Blick fiel unweigerlich auf Draco Malfoy. Draco sah etwas verloren aus ohne seinen Zweimannschutz, und buhlte deswegen umso mehr um Snapes Gunst. Die Snape ihm wohl oder übel schenkten musste, wenn auch nicht wollte. Es wäre Snape ungemein leichter gefallen, den blonden Knaben zu favorisieren, wenn er nur seinem Vater ähnlicher gewesen wäre. Draco war gleichzeitig Kopie wie auch exaktes Gegenteil seines Vaters. Die gleiche Eitelkeit und Überheblichkeit, jedoch ohne Malfoy Seniors Witz, seine Fähigkeit für strategisches Denken und Ruchlosigkeit.

Die Stunde verging. Snape amüsierte sich unter anderem damit, Potter dabei zu betrachten, wie der Knabe - der ja fürchten musste als Testobjekt für seinen eigenen Trank herhalten zu müssen - sich offensichtlich im Unklaren darüber war, ob er nun einen funktionierenden Trank fabrizieren sollte oder nicht. 

Es war Zeit. Die Tränke sollten fertig sein.

Snape baute sich vor versammelter Klasse auf und als alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren, sprach er mit leiser, klarer Stimme. "Nun wird es Zeit Ihre Resultate zu bewerten. Wie ich Ihnen versprochen habe, werde ich einen der Tränke testen."

Er ging durch die Reihen und besah sich die verschiedenen Tränke. Bei erfolgreicher Herstellung musste sich der Großteil der Zutaten gegenseitig aufgelöst haben, bis die Flüssigkeit so klar war, dass man am Kesselboden die Platinspäne glitzern sehen konnte. Nur ein dunkelviolettes Schimmern des Tranks sollte übrigbleiben.

Grangers Elixier war wie zu erwarten transparent, und schillerte genau im richtigen Farbton. Potters war - 

Snape musterte den Trank genauer. Er war ein wenig lau und trüb. Vielleicht einen Hauch zu sehr im Bläulichen, was von einem Ungleichgewicht von Ingwer und dem Anteil an Federflaum herrühren mochte, aber ansonsten… Potter war tatsächlich in der Lage gewesen etwas Brauchbares zu produzieren.

Das fehlte gerade noch. Potter, der ihn in der eigenen Disziplin schlagen würde. Snape hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Junge versagen würde. Übel gelaunt ging er weiter, ohne Potter ins Gesicht zu blicken.

Er kam zu Longbottom.

Nevilles Trank war - Wasser, mit ein wenig Platinpulver, ein paar fasrigen Wurzelstücken und ein paar Brocken Ingwer, die einsam darin herumschwammen. Snape räusperte sich.

"Mr. Longbottom. Ist Ihnen bewusst was passiert wenn ein Muggel einen Zaubertrank zubereitet; wenn man diesem Muggel alle Zutaten korrekt vorbereitet hinstellen würde, und er sich nur noch um die Vermengung kümmern müsste?"

Neville schaute betreten in seinen Kessel.

Snape fuhr fort, "Gar nichts, Mr. Longbottom. Das gleiche Nichts das bei Ihnen stattfindet." Snape senkte seine Stimme etwas und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. "Sollte uns das nicht zu denken geben?"

Er sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus, wie Potter Longbottom einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf. Er sah auch, dass Longbottom diesen ignorierte.

Snape fühlte, dass dies etwas war, wozwischen er einen Keil treiben konnte. Er brauchte nur eine Idee…

Sie kam als Geistesblitz.

"Mr. Longbottom, nehmen Sie Ihren Stuhl und platzieren Sie ihn vorne vor meinem Pult. Zur Klasse gewand. Sie werden Aperio testen."

Neville sah in seine Brühe mit einem Blick der nur als Erleichterung interpretiert werden konnte. Das Zeug in dem Kessel war komplett wirkungslos, konnte nicht einmal magische Nebenwirkungen auslösen.

"Jedoch," fuhr Snape fort, glatt wie ein Aal, "werden wir nicht Ihren Trank verwenden, sondern Mr. Potters. Potter, schöpfen sie eine Kelle voll ab und reichen sie diese Longbottom."

Neville blickte verzweifelt um sich. 

Snape ging langsam nach vorne. Was immer sich von jetzt an hinter seinem Rücken abspielen mochte, er würde es ignorieren. Er ließ sich genug Zeit um eine von mehreren Möglichkeiten zuzulassen:

Entweder würde Potter Longbottom seinen intakten Trank in die Hände drücken, und Longbottom somit der Blamage preisgeben. Oder aber, Potter würde wie ein Gryffindor handeln, seinen Trank durch eine Prise Platinpulver unschädlich machen, und auf seine Note verzichten. So oder so, Snape hatte gewonnen.

Das Kratzen des Stuhl ließ in aufhorchen. "Gut Mr. Longbottom, setzen Sie sich."

Neville folgte der Aufforderung, die Kelle mit violett schimmernder Flüssigkeit schützend in beiden Händen haltend. Er zitterte so sehr, dass der Trank über die Ränder zu schwappen drohte.

"Worauf warten Sie?" blaffte Snape ihn an. "Trinken Sie."

Neville nippte erst an dem Trank, und nahm dann einen tiefen Schluck. Sie warteten.

Snape stellte sich vor Neville hin und beugte sich zu ihm herab. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen. Versuchte zu erkennen ob sich Pupillen erweitert hatte, ein Anzeichen das Aperio zu wirken begonnen hatte. Sein Ansinnen wurde dadurch erleichtert, dass Neville mit angsterfüllten, weit aufgerissenen Augen zurückschaute in das bedrohlich nahe Gesicht Snapes. 

_Da war nichts_! Potter konnte mit null Punkten für seine Arbeit rechnen. Und Longbottom -

Mal sehen ob Longbottom genug Mumm hatte, aus der Situation Gewinn zu schlagen. Er hatte ja in gewisser Weise Narrenfreiheit. Neville konnte ihm jeden Bären aufbinden, der ihm so einfiel. Konnte schwindeln bis sich die Balken bogen um sich selbst vor seinem Lehrer in ein besseres Licht zu rücken.

Na das konnte interessant werden. Mal sehen, aus welchem Holz Longbottom geschnitzt war.

"So, Mr. Longbottom. Ich werde Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen. Für jedes einzelne Mal, da Sie sich weigern sollten zu antworten, ziehe ich fünf Punkte von Ihrem Haus ab." 

Empörtes Gemurmel. Snape lächelte breit und zeigte gelbe Zähne, was Neville noch mehr einschüchterte.

"Teilen Sie der Klasse mit, welche Note Sie bei Ihren OWLs im Fach Verwandlungen erzielt haben."

"D-Das - ich meine - ein Mangelhaft, Sir."

Dummer Junge! Nicht nur, dass er wohl die Wahrheit preisgegeben hatte, er schauspielerte auch noch schlecht. Menschen unter dem Einfluss eines Wahrheitselixiers waren in den meisten Fällen benommen und etwas inkohärent. Letzteres zumindest hatte er einigermaßen zuwege gebracht. Wenn auch nicht aus Kalkül.

Von den Slytherins konnte man leises Gelächter hören.

Na schön. Vielleicht musste er ihn erst aus der Reserve locken. Mit persönlicheren Fragen.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie mir Ihre größte Blamage während Ihres Aufenthalts in Hogwarts schildern."

Trivial, aber es sollte sich als effektiv erweisen.

"S-Sir?" kam die unsichere Antwort. Snape deutete ihm lediglich mit einem Kopfnicken an, fortzufahren. "Uhm." Der Junge dachte nach. Ein weiterer Hinweis, dass der Trank nicht wirkte. "Ich glaube, vor zwei Jahren, als dieser Black hier rumlief und ich die Passwortliste…" Neville brach mit einem scharfen Luftschnappen ab, offensichtlich entsetzt über seine Worte. Snape war bei dem Gedanken an Black vor lauter Wut blässer geworden. 

Und da war auch noch Potter. Keiner von beiden drehte sich zu Potter um, um dessen Reaktion abzuschätzen. Longbottom durfte zwar nicht viel über den Phoenixorden wissen, aber es war zumindest anzunehmen, dass er im Bilde war über Blacks ehemaligem Verhältnis zum Orden und zu Potter.

Snape fiel auf, dass Neville, wie vorhin schon, seine Augen einzig und allein auf Snape gerichtet hatte und sie ehern dort hielt. Als ob ihm das Sicherheit gäbe. 

Irritierend. Weiter im Text.

Was konnte er noch fragen? Seine größte Angst? Das war ein Kapitel, dass Snape nicht wieder aufrollen wollte.

Etwas noch persönlicheres. Was wusste er über Longbottom? Seine Eltern, Auroren. Vielleicht könnte er Neville über deren Befinden…

Nein.

Ein imaginärer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen linken Arm, und Snape widerstand dem Drang, sich das Mal zu reiben.

Nein, nicht das. Etwas anderes… Irgendetwas…

"Glauben Sie allen ernstes, Sie seien ein echter Gryffindor?" fragte Snape unwirsch.

"I-Ich…"

"Ja oder nein?" verlangte Snape.

"Manchmal da -" fing Neville unsicher an, besann sich dann aber eines besseren. "Ja, Sir." sagte er mit festerer Stimme.

_Gelogen_! Snape erkannte es sofort.

Jetzt wusste er, welche Themen er ausbeuten konnte. Der Knabe war von Selbstzweifel zerfressen. In allen Aspekten seines Lebens… Hatte er nicht einst Kräuterkunde erwähnt.

"Glauben Sie der Beruf der magischen Gärtnerei und Pflanzenaufzucht sei ein ehrenwerter?"

"Ja, Sir, das glaube ich."

Ein triumphierendes Gefühl stieg in Snape auf.

"Glauben Sie Ihre Großmutter ist derselben Meinung?"

"J-Ja, Sir." Neville strauchelte etwas. "Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Granny auch so denkt."

Snape entsann sich plötzlich dem Rest der Klasse. Er hatte sich komplett vergessen, sich komplett gehen lassen. Langsam richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um. Blasse Gesichter blickten ihn entgeistert an.

"Gut Mr. Longbottom. Gehen Sie auf Ihren Platz zurück."

Neville stand zitternd auf, hob den Stuhl und trug ihn umständlich zu seinem Sitzplatz zurück, Harrys Kelle noch in der Hand. Neville blickte weder links noch rechts, und sah keineswegs erleichtert darüber aus, die Tortur hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Snape wartete geduldig bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war.

"Sie alle haben nun eine Demonstration gesehen, Erfahrung aus erster Hand gesammelt. Sie werden mir bis nächste Woche einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, wie sich Aperios Mängel umgehen lassen, in welchen Breiten- und Längengraden Jobberknolle heimisch sind, wie sie sich fangen lassen, und wie das Zaubereiministerium zum Gebrauch von Wahrheitsseren steht. Ich erwarte sechzig bis achtzig Zentimeter von Ihnen."

Allgemeines Stöhnen hallte durch das Zimmer. 

"Ach und Longbottom, zehn Punkte _Abzug von Gryffindor und Nachsitzen am Montagnachmittag, da sie die Vermessenheit besitzen einer Lehrkraft direkt ins Gesicht zu lügen. Potter, zehn Punkte Abzug weil Sie einen Zaubertrank manipuliert haben," ungeachtet dessen, dass es sein eigener war, "und, Potter, weitere zwanzig weil sie einen Mitschüler in die prekäre Lage versetzt haben, unaufrichtig einem Lehrer gegenüber zu sein."_

Damit hatte er sogar seine eigenen Slytherins beeindruckt. Und die waren ja schon einiges von ihm gewohnt.

Neville sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, während Potter Snape böse anfunkelte.

Snape wies die Klasse an Proben in einen Flakon abzufüllen, und sie zum Bewerten auf einer Werkbank an der Wand abzustellen. Er entließ die Klasse und ging abermals zu seinem Pult, wurde aber schnell gewahr, dass ihm Fußschritte folgten.

"S-sir?"

_Ah_. Der Junge gab also bereits nach einer einzigen Stunde auf. Wirklich eine jämmerliche Leistung für einen Gryffindor. Snape klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Longbottom?"

"Sir, kann ich den Trank noch mal probieren?"

Snape drehte sich um, und sah Ihn mit verständnisloser Mine an.

"Uhm, ich m-meine nicht 'probieren' wie in trinken. Ich wollte ihn nur nochmals brauen. Und da ich eh Nachsitzen muss, dachte ich, ich kann ihn ja dann nochmals machen…"

_Respekt_. Nichtsdestotrotz…

"Sie hatten Ihre Chance, und sich entschlossen sie zu verspielen. Ihre Note steht bereits fest. Ich werde den Trank nicht neu bewerten."

"Brauchen Sie auch nicht. Ich will's nur noch einmal versuchen."

Hartnäckiger kleiner Teufel. Wer hätte das gedacht?

"In Ordnung, Longbottom. Wenn es auch nur deswegen ist, um mir die Mühe zu ersparen, mir eine angemessene Bestrafung für Sie ausdenken zu müssen. Montag, 18 Uhr, hier. Seien Sie pünktlich."

~ 


End file.
